Biomechanoid (Boss)
Biomechanoid is the fourth boss encountered in I Hate Running Backwards. It is battled at the end of the Deep Space Mine environment. It is not to be confused with the regular Biomechanoid enemies. In-game description Biomech has a thing for the 80’s, that’s why he decorated his cave in a retro-neon manner and installed speakers that keep baning that retro synthwave beat all day. He even replaced his rocket launchers with purple neon lasers, drone launchers and plasma blasters. On top of that is a shield that is activated when too much damage is taken. The only way it can be deactivated is by causing a short circuit. Deflecting a couple of drones into the shield should do the trick. Boss Fight The Biomechanoid boss combines all of the skills the player learns in previous boss battles. The boss, like King Scorpion, consists of two phases, which it will constantly cycle between. The first phase is dubbed the Mortal Phase, in which Biomechanoid is able to recieve damage. After a certain period of time, Biomechanoid will switch to the Shield Phase, in which a pink-coloured shield will appear around Biomechanoid and soak up all the damage recieved. In this phase, drones will also appear from the sides of Biomechanoid which fly in a straight line towards the player. The only way to get rid of the shield is to use the hammer attack to deflect them back at Biomechanoid. Once this has been done, Biomechanoid will return to Mortal Phase for some time. During both these phases, Biomechanoid can use two different attacks. The first are his Plasma Balls, with two attack pattern variations. In the first Biomechanoid will shoot two of these plasma balls three times, each in a different direction. In the second Biomechanoid shoots five plasma balls in all possible directions, diagionally left, diagionally right and straight foward. The plasma balls travel in a straight line, and pierce through the player. Its second attack is the Laser Beam, in which it charges a laser beam that will travel across the screen. The only way to avoid this beam is to stand at the top of the screen, and it is fired rather quickly, so staying as high up as possible is always recommended. The key to defeating Biomechanoid is mobility. Stay as much in the middle-center as possible all the time, so weapons have enough range to reach Biomechanoid, and there is enough room to avoid the many projectiles Biomechanoid fires off. The Rocket Powered Boots perk is very much recommended for an extra edge in avoiding them. Keep dishing out as much damage as possible in the Mortal Phase, then when the Shield Phase comes around - don't bother, just focus purely on reflecting the drones Biomechanoid fires off. While it's certainly possible without perks, Super Swinger and Hurricane Heels help immensely in fending the drones off. Beating Biomechanoid without receiving damage unlocks the Drone The Night Away achievement, and gives the player the Plasma Charger, which is very useful in the Mine environment. Defeating Biomechanoid with four curses unlocks Against All Odds. Trivia *The boss is based off the Biomechanoid Majors from the Serious Sam series, although in I Hate Running Backwards it behaves quite differently, with a focus on energy projectiles instead of rockets. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies